marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morlun (Earth-001)
History the history looks awfully close to the writeup on spiderfan.org. koku 00:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) From Universe 000 ? After , should we be renaming this page to Morlun (Universe 000), on account of his family of totem hunters that he is a part of?GZilla311 (talk) 05:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Actually the proper universe designation is Earth-000 as per the Official Marvel Handbook standard. Also is there specific reference stating that Morlun originates from Earth-000? Does a character specifically state it. If so, what page/panel and please quote word-for-word what they say so this can be verified. If he's just a member of this group and nobody has specifically stated he originates from Earth-000 then we cannot assume that he comes from there. Nausiated (talk) 02:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I do not have the actual NUMBER of the page, but Morlun is mentioned as part of the family in the second story of the same issue. I do not know the name of the character, but in the flashback to Earth-000, one of them says the following: "Morlun! Verna! Clear a path for your brother!" It appears to be the second page of the flashback in the second story, bottom of the page. I believe it would be... third page in that? I apologize, I am reading it online and do not have a physical copy.GZilla311 (talk) 03:07, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: That's true. While it's not explicitly stated that the Inheritors are from Earth 000, it is strongly implied by Karn, since it's stated that they only gained the ability to travel from dimension to dimension after capturing the "Master Weaver", and used the ability to more efficiently hunt down its totemic avatars. Presumably, this is how Morlun came to the Earth 616 universe in pursuit of Peter Parker. Also, Morlun's Family list in his Infobox should be updated to include Karn, Brix, Bora, Daemos, and Verna, seeing how they are his canonical siblings in the comic. Arawn 999 (talk) 08:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::The names have been added. Do we have enough information for this to be switched to an Earth-000 page?GZilla311 (talk) 13:53, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Just because they call each other "brother" doesn't mean they are family. Given how the characters interact they may be more of a brotherhood than blood relatives. So far nothing is conclusive. Honestly guys this is why you shouldn't be updating things month to month and instead updating when an arc is finished and all discernable questions are answered. There are plenty of other things on the Wili that could be worked on while you wait. Nausiated (talk) 18:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::While I do agree on leaving it be for the time being, assuming that they aren't blood relatives but rather part of a "brotherhood" means that the same can be applied to every member of the Inheritors who shows up in that issue, making the pages for Karn, Bora, Brix, Daemos, Verna, and possibly more inaccurate by default. There is just as much of a reason for them to be in Earth-000 as there is for Morlun, on account of them all being shown to be members of the Inheritors. That, and in the issue, in the same story (but not the flashback portion, the page right before it), Karn deliberately calls the others his "family", not a "brotherhood". Regardless, I'll leave this be for others.GZilla311 (talk) 18:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternates How are they going to explain Poison if there is only one morlun?--FossilLord 21:03, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : It's an AU that split off from Earth-616 after Morlun was killed the second time, so it's the same Morlun. I'm curious how they'll address Poison in general. If they kill him off, I hope he at least puts up a very good fight, considering Morlun lost to Peter with The Other powers and Kaine is slated to play a major role because he has The Other powers, and Poison not only has those but the Venom symbiote as well. :Speaking of the Symbiote... it's been called the Spider's black spirit, implying that bonding to Peter turned it into a Spider-Totem. I remember them mentioning Agent Venom and Toxin would be getting dragged into this, and the promotional banner prominently features the Spider and Symbiote Spider-Man. But what about Mania, Venom 2099, Mangaverse Venom, Earth X Venom, Ultimate Venom, etc? Arawn 999 (talk) 22:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::likely, despite their different origins all would count as they have copied spider-mans abilities, mania's a copy but is "safe" on 616, 2099 may not count due to continued mutations, Mangaverse is an out and out demon, and the earth x's form is dictated by it's imagination so it could shift, and ultimate would likely count.--FossilLord 07:56, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Mania's safe... from Morlun. I doubt Brix, Bora, Karn, Jennix, or Solus have a phobia of Earth-616. Mephisto seems to have taken a liking towards her, but given that Karn ate an AU version of Ai Apec, I don't know how much help even a Hell-Lord would be, assuming he even would help her. If she's dead, she'd probably go to Hell, after all. Same goes for Mangaverse Venom: what's a demon to a god, if gods are nothing more than an appetizer to the Inheritors? As for Earth X Venom, the symbiote is a metaphysical entity, yes, but it's unaware of that aspect of itself and its form is dictated by what others perceive it to be: a living costume. ::: Maybe Ultimate Venom wouldn't count, now that I think about it. The specimen of the Black Suit Eddie had - assuming he's still alive - hadn't been bonded to Peter or Miles, and it's based of Richard Parker's DNA, not Peter's, so there's no reason for it to be considered a Spider-Totem. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC)